Entre dos mundos
by Irethea
Summary: Después de su aventura en el Laberinto, Sarah ha continuado con su vida. Poco a poco, se ha obligado a olvidar a sus fantasías, pero el destino es imprevisible…
1. Capitulo 01 - Retrospectiva

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste esta historia, es mi primera fanfic así que vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí, para andar mejorándome. **

**Escribo los capítulos uno por uno, así que a veces tardaré un poco a subir el siguiente, pero no os preocupáis, ¡siempre llegara!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jim Henson, así que a David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly._

[…]

\- ¡Basta! ¡Dejadme en paz de una vez! Exclamo la joven, cerrando con tanta fuerza la puerta de su habitación que cayó al suelo el espejo puesto encima del tocador.

\- Mira qué desastre… gimió la muchacha, procurando no pisar los pedazos de cristal con sus pies descalzos. Y todo por culpa de Karen, añadió para sí misma.

Sin intentar recoger el desorden, se arrojó encima de su cama. Tumbada bocarriba, se puso a recordar amargamente todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta ahora, todos los sacrificios para complacer a su madrastra. De hecho, no había servido para nada…

Sarah tenía quince años cuando llamo a los gobelinos para que se llevaran a su insoportable hermanastro al Laberinto; había vivido aquella aventura con la inocencia que le procuraba su corazón de niña, y se había hecho muchos amigos allí – aunque también le hubiera salido un enemigo bastante desagradable en la persona de Jareth, rey del Laberinto. Para aquel entonces, las cosas le parecían claras: Jareth era malo, todo lo que decía y hacía solamente había sido para confundirla y hacerse con Toby; ella era la heroína del cuento, y tenía que atravesar el laberinto para rescatar a su hermano, venciendo al rey de los gobelinos con el poder de las palabras. Cosa que había hecho, antes de volver a su mundo.

Al principio, intento convencerse de que todo aquello solo había sido cosa de su imaginación. Pero Sarah siempre había vivido en medio de sus queridos libros de cuento, y era una chica soñadora; no consiguió olvidarse de aquella aventura, ni tampoco de los amigos que se había hecho. Así que siguió soñando con el Laberinto, sus creaturas y su rey, y cerrándose cada día más a las preocupaciones de todas las chicas de su edad. Rechazaba amistades de las chicas, y citas de los chicos; asistía a curso con desgana, aunque iba siempre alegre a las prácticas de teatro, la única cosa que la hacía sentirse libre. Porque no se sentía libre en aquel mundo.

Su madrastra, Karen, deseaba más que nada que Sarah fuera más responsable, más madura, que se confundiera con las demás chicas y más tarde, que fuera una mujer respetable, con una carrera exitosa, buena pareja, etc.

\- Tienes que crecer, Sarah, le repetía a diario. ¡No puedes seguir todo el rato metida en tus fantasías, esto no es nada serio! Así nunca podrás llegar a nada.

A Sarah le daba igual el no ser como las demás. Lo que querría ella era estudiar teatro, ser actriz como su madre, y poco le importaba la opinión de los demás; pero Karen se volvía tan pesada cada vez, que Sarah acababa finalmente por hacer lo que se esperaba de ella, y al acabar el instituto comenzó a estudiar el derecho en la universidad.

Todo esto, a lo largo de estos últimos cinco años, había conseguido que ella fuera olvidando poco a poco su aventura, considerándola no como algún sueño, pero más bien como algo ocurrido en otra vida y que no tenía nada que ver con el personaje que intentaba ser para complacer a todos. Y ahora, porque por una vez ella había querido decidir un poco que hacer con su vida, Karen le había echado en cara todos sus defectos, otra vez, llegando a decir que siempre había sido una muchacha problemática, demasiado rebelde y absolutamente insoportable. Tan solo por haber querido volver a asistir a clases de teatro…

Con veinte años, ¿no podía ella hacer por fin lo que querría? Sonrió entristecida. Al parecer, no.

Todavía estaba tirada en la cama reflexionando cuando le pareció oír un ruido raro proveniente del tocador; una especie de risita burlona. Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltada, pero no vio nada.

\- Es curioso, pensó para ella misma. Juraría recordar haber oído esto antes… se tumbó otra vez, pero el ruido volvió a repetirse. Esta vez, estaba segura. A esto, ya lo había escuchado. Se quedó levantada, mirando a su alrededor. Por la ventana abierta llegaba aire fresco y el sonido dulce de la lluvia que caía desde unos cuantos días. Tan triste como yo, pensó. Pero le gustaba la lluvia, solía correr bajo ella de niña… todo entonces le parecía tan fácil…

Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia su tocador. Ahora tendría que recoger todo esto, y nada la salvaría de la bronca que Karen iba a pasarle por haber roto el dichoso espejo. Aún a pesar de que esta última siempre le había considerado como demasiado ostentoso y ridículo para une chica seria… Con otro suspiro, se agacho para recoger los trozos de aquel accesorio que tanto le había gustado, antes. Tomo el cuadro de madera dorada, y lo puso de lado. No parecía haber sufrido demasiado, así que quizás lo podría arreglar luego…

De repente, se acordó como aquel objeto le servía para comunicar con sus amigos del inframundo. Ludo, Hoggle,… su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente. ¡No! Ahora ella ya no se podía permitir pensar en aquello; había sido su vida, pero no debía dejar que esas fantasías, como decía su madrastra, llenasen su mente. Le dolería demasiado. Siguió recogiendo los pedazos de cristal, pero cuando ya se disponía a ponerse de pie, se sobresaltó y todos los fragmentos se le escaparon de las manos, para estallarse en el suelo en una multitud de chispazos plateados.

En uno de estos cristales, se había encontrado con una cara que la miraba con una sonrisa irónica; una cara con un par de ojos hipnotizadores, uno azul y el otro marrón…


	2. Capitulo 02 - Pesadillas

**¡Hola todos! Después de largo rato sin tiempo para nada y aun menos con inspiración, vuelvo a retomar esta fic. De ahora en adelante intentare subir los capítulos mas a menudo… ¡Espero que os guste este!**

_Iba caminando por un sendero invisible, tropezando con unas raíces gigantes que parecían de otro mundo. Tenía que huir, sí, eso era. A menos que… no, ¡no debía huir! Tenía que quedarse, dar la cara y enfrentarse a… ¿a quién demonios tenía que enfrentarse? Le dolían los pies, la cabeza le daba vueltas, parecía que todo estaba normal, pero ella sabía que no, y a pesar de todo, no lograba dar con el problema. Pero ¡que rico estaba aquel melocotón! Espera… ¿de verdad había dicho "melocotón"?_

Sarah se despertó sobresaltada. ¡Otra vez aquellas pesadillas que no tenían sentido! Bueno, al menos para el resto de los humanos, claro. Aquellos que no conocían al Laberinto…

Desde que se peleó con su madrasta, teniendo como consecuencia el destrozo total del "espejo-portal", como lo llamaba ella, esos sueños raros y a veces horribles se habían vueltos casi una rutina. Casi, porque ella no se acostumbraba a ellos, para nada. Ojala hubiera podido caerse rendida y tener una noche de sueño completa, sin tener que recordar al dichoso laberinto, ni sobre todo, a su dichoso rey. Y eso, que Jareth siempre tenía algún papel en sus sueños, y si a veces era bueno, la mayoría de las veces era el malvado del cuento. Claro, eso le pegaba tan bien…

\- ¡Sarah! ¿Estás bien? La voz de Karen sonaba preocupada. La muchacha se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, determinada en tranquilizar a su madrastra para poder volver a meterse en la cama y dormirse cuanto antes. Sabía que Karen iba a quedarse aquí hasta que la abriera para comprobar que todo estaba bien, así que no tenía más remedio que abrirle.

\- Ya ves que sí, no pasa nada… le dijo con aire tranquilo. Solo una pesadilla, a lo mejor comí demasiado ayer por la noche.

\- Pues a mí, se me hace que tienes algo que te preocupa; no es la primera vez este mes, y creo que deberías hablarlo con algún especialista que…

\- Bueno, si has venido solo para darme la lata con que estoy mal de la cabeza, allí te quedas. Y diciendo eso, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Pero, ¡mira que pesada! Y se tumbó otra vez. Karen..., pensó; si solo supieras… entonces de verdad creerías que estoy loca.

Mirando al techo se quedó pensando sin querer en lo que habría sucedido entonces, si en vez de despertar se había quedado bajo el efecto de aquel melocotón, bailando con Jareth horas y horas… Lo que habría pasado si ella le hubiese dicho que si… Pero, ¡no! No podía pensar en aquello, no debía.

\- Lo hecho, hecho esta, sentencio en voz alta.

\- Vaya, ¿así que eso piensas? Sarah dio un respingo, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿De dónde había salido esa voz? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Eso no olía bueno, es decir, ¡olía espantoso! Como un espantoso melocotón… Espera. ¿_Melocotón_?

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Otra vez, no! Grito, despertándose otra vez sobresaltada. ¡Ya no puedo más! ¿Qué rayos me esta ocurriendo?

Se puso en pie, dispuesta a ir en busca de un poco de agua, pero su mirada se quedo clavada en su tocador. Allí, en aquel cajón abierto, en aquel libro rojo que creía hasta ahora muy escondido bajo llave, y que sin embargo estaba ahora abierto junto a lo que quedaba del espejo.

\- ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

Despacio, se acercó. El suelo estaba frio bajo sus pies, y la habitación parecía haberse transformado en un sótano frio y oscuro. Uno de esos sótanos con puertas que aparecían de repente en medio de las paredes, por ejemplo… sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. No debía volver a sumirse en estos pensamientos tan desagradables.

Cogió al libro, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo y echarlo de nuevo en el cajón, se quedó helada.

El libro se había abierto en la última página, pero algo no andaba bien, ¡nada bien!

En vez del final que bien conocía, estaba ahora escrito una frase terrible.

"_Aquello solo es un principio_".


End file.
